1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus jetting a liquid from nozzles, a connecting structure of a substrate used in the liquid jetting apparatus and the like, and a method for manufacturing the liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199329 discloses an ink jetting head including a channel unit in which a plurality of nozzles and a plurality of pressure chambers in respective communication with the nozzles are formed, and a piezoelectric actuator which is configured to apply a pressure to the ink inside the pressure chambers. On the upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator, a plurality of connection terminals are arranged to correspond to the plurality of pressure chambers. Further, on a flexible wiring substrate formed by a flexible substrate, a first relay substrate and a second relay substrate, other connection terminals are provided to connect with the connection terminals arranged on the upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator. The wiring substrate is pulled out upward from the upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator, and its upper end is connected to a connector of a carriage substrate arrange above the piezoelectric actuator.